iStart a fanwar!
by HighAsLife
Summary: Seddie vs Creddie the ultimate fanwar. Seddi mostly some creddie:D i love seddie K  For kissing
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my version of "iStart a fan war" really excited I will try to have the chapters out daily or maybe more. :D hope u like.**

**Carly's P.O.V **

I pushed the last of my things into my suitcase pulling the zip on my bright pink suitcase. The excitement bubbling up in me a whole week away in New York at the webicon convention we had appearances booked almost every day of the week long convention. I made my way downstairs tugging my suitcase behind me, I was the last person ready my two best friends Sam and Freddie sat waiting on the couch and Spencer was in the kitchen just finishing his cereal.

"Finally" moaned Sam "we've been waiting forever".

"Sorry it's just so hard to pack for something so exciting" I replied looking over at Sam and Freddie's bags I noticed that wasn't the case Freddie had packed a Navy duffel bag and Sam had a Purple suitcase half the size of mine.

They both looked at my large suitcase and laughed.

**Sam's POV**

Eventually we arrived at the airport. Carly said her goodbyes to Spencer while me and Fredward made our way in.

"I can't wait to meet all these web people" I said.

"I can't wait to meet iJustine she's so hot" said Freddie.

"Aw Freddie has another web crush" I giggled. Mocking him was one of the best parts of my day.

"Not just a crush she did a show about iCarly and she said she thought I was cute, and she's doing the girls of the web kissing booth with you **and** Carly so I'm going to get a kiss from her" Retorted Freddie.

"Yuck I cant believe Carly signed us up for that its so gross kissing a bunch of web geeks" I shuddered at the thought. I looked up at Freddie who was silent my comment had obviously brought up a memory one neither of us wanted to talk about.

Luckily Carly broke the silence rushing up to us ignoring Spencer's calls of advice.

"Sorry he was lecturing me about eating food you find on the sidewalk" Carly said grinning.

"What did he eat?" asked Freddie.

"I don't know but he gave me a bottle of rash cream" said Carly holding up the little blue bottle.

"Whatever were gonna miss our flight if we don't hurry guys" I said pulling them out of their disturbing conversation. We rushed through check in and hurried to our gate. They checked in first class seats first so we were the first 3 people to board. I took the window seat and Carly took the aisle she had a history of getting plane sick so we gave her the best spot not to throw up on us, and Freddie sat in the middle of us.

"Welcome to Air America" chimed the voice over the intercom. The safety instructions came on and I could have sworn I saw Freddie mouthing the words probably a result of his crazy mom. I laughed internally and settled in for the flight to come.

I woke up about an hour later to see Freddie rest his hand over Carly's on the arm rest. What happened next shocked me Carly just left it there and rested her head back on his shoulder. Freddie was shocked by this too I could tell by the look on his face. I immediately realised I had to stop this travesty and came up with a little plan.

"Mmm Freddie" I mumbled pretending to still be asleep. I opened my eyes a little to see them both looking at me so I kept going "Freddie you cant tell anyone but I… I like…" I put them on a cliff hanger and I saw them both staring at me intently. "F…fr…fr…fried chicken!" Carly and Freddie both burst out laughing and I fake jumped awake.

"Ha Sam you will not believe what you just did" they laughed together. We spent the rest of the flight discussing why I felt the need to keep my love for fried chicken a secret and soon enough we landed in New York City.

**Sam's POV**

Our complimentary webicon car took us to our hotel where we checked in, our room was big it had a big living area with a flat screen TV and a stocked kitchen the bedroom had one king-size bed for Me and Carly and a Double for Freddie. We played there for about an hour but we had to get ready for the webicon dinner for all the stars making appearances.

It was fancy so Carly and I wore our best dresses mine a blue strapless and Carly had red mini dress. After an hour and a half of pampering for me and Carly and 10 minutes for Freddie we all came out looking pretty good I even swore Freddie was speechless when he saw us. **  
**

The party was being held at webicon so that all the acts would have a chance to look in before the opening, and when we stepped in it was amazing. The big webicon stand hanging over us the room was full of signs and podiums, I looked around for the iCarly area but Freddie spotted it first.

"Our heads are huge!" yelled Freddie Carly and I followed his eyeline to see a giant iCarly sign with our heads on it and Freddie was right they were enormous.

"Oh my god said Carly in a more disgusted tone pointing to a merchandise booth, and hanging right at the front were two t-shirts "Seddie" and "Creddie".

**Good first chapter sorry not much Seddie its coming next chapter! **

**I know everyone asks but "Please review!" thanks :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"How could those nubs do that to us?" I shouted heading toward the booth. We had heard about "Seddie" and "Creddie" before this but had dismissed it as fan fluff.

"Like it" asked a familiar voice from behind us we turned to see none other than Lucas known by his fans as FRED.

"Hey wow" said Carly going for a hug followed by a handshake from Freddie and a glare from me.

"What's her problem?" asked Lucas.

"She's- I mean were all a little upset about those t-shirts" said Carly motioning to the horrible tees.

"Oh those, yeah I didn't think you'd like them but the profits we'll make for charity selling them is ridiculous" smiled Lucas.

"Oh well if it's for charity" stuttered Carly.

"Anyway congratulations on making host dude" said Freddie, I could see Carly thanking him silently for the subject change.

We went on having mindless chit-chat with the rest of the stars for most of the night except for the occasional star-struck moment mostly for Carly and Freddie until I saw my idol comedy legend Marley he hosted the show "Marleyissocoollike" I tried to casually run up to him.

"Wow hi! Oh my so cool hahahaha" I mumbled embarrassing myself.

"Hey you're Sam Puckett from iCarly right" he asked in a smooth British accent.

"Yeah that's me and your Marley" I giggled excited that he knew me.

"Yeah hi, do you mind me asking you something me and my friend were just discussing about "Seddie" its so obvious you're the two who actually like each other right?" he asked so casually I almost didn't realise what he asked me.

"WHAT?" I yelled "That is so…so arrrgg" my cheeks turned red with anger I had to walk away clenching my fists so as not to hit him. Carly had gone missing but I saw Freddie coming towards me apparently more people heard me than I thought.

"Sam?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm fine, but I think we should find Carly and leave before I make a scene by hitting you" I said through gritted teeth.

Freddie looked around hoping to spot Carly but she was nowhere to be seen. People began to stare and whisper. Freddie noticed and we quietly walked out.

"But what about Carly?" I asked as we stepped into the freezing cold night.

"I'll look for her. You just cool off for a minute" He said glancing inside.

"Shouldn't be too hard it's like 2 degrees out here" I said shivering.

"Oh, here" Freddie handed me his jacket. I started to protest but he had already gone inside.

I reluctantly put on his jacket, it was warm and smelled of his moms special cologne (a mix of bug repellent and sunscreen) I smiled thinking about Freddie's insane mom. I settled back against the wall and waited for Freddie and Carly.

I still didn't understand this "Seddie" vs. "Creddie" stuff. Carly and Freddie was a thing of the past, they had dated and it hadn't worked. They said it was the "hero-phase" thing but I know that they both knew it just wasn't right.

Then there was Seddie, which was more complicated. Not because we like each other, I DO NOT like Freddie, the thing is after our kiss we have gotten to be real close friends and this all just messes up our friendship because we have to think about that night. That night under the stars it was warm and peaceful and when our lips-

"Sam" Freddie stepped through the door pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Where's Carly?" I asked looking behind him.

"Cant find her and she's not answering her phone, ill just text her and tell her were going back to the hotel and we'll have the car come back for her" Freddie pulled out his phone and began to text; I just stood still slightly in my thoughts.

We rushed into the car as soon as it arrived the heater was on full blast, I wiggled my toes feeling them again.

"So what did you think of webicon?" Freddie asked trying to be nice.

"It's ok but that Seddie vs Cruddie thing is kind of stupid" I said winking at Freddie.

"I didn't mind it but you wouldn't believe how many people asked me if I was dating you" Freddie laughed "Can you believe that?"

"I know I almost slapped some girl who told me I should stop trying to hide my feelings and just ask you out" I smiled leaning slightly toward Freddie.

He chuckled and looked at me "you better get used to it we've got a week of this left".

I groaned and Freddie laughed at me.

**Freddie's POV **

When we got back to our room I went to get changed and Sam went to the kitchen and disappeared inside the fridge.

"Carly texted" I yelled "She says sorry got busy ;) will be back in 2 hours-ish"

"Oh so what do you wanna do for two hours" Sam mumbled with the chicken in her mouth but I was pro at understanding Sam with food in her mouth.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" I asked.

"Sure" said Sam she walked over to the couch and stretched out.

I grabbed the first movie I saw which turned out to be some really boring 80's movie about a breakfast club. Sam soon fell asleep snuggling her chicken piece and resting her head on my lap. I followed her example and soon was asleep as well.

I awoke to some one laughing and something wet on my face. Drool dripped off Sam's chin and onto my face and as I slowly opened my eyes I registered that Carly was the one laughing.

**Good chapter? I don't think it was great. Please review I am getting to the good stuff promise **** I will try to update as much as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry its been a while thanks to all who reviewed I will try to update regularly from now: D**

**Freddie's POV **

The morning was painful.

Sam had punched me for letting her fall asleep on me. I would have explained to her that I had no say in it, but she would just get angrier with me. I then had to deal with Carly's comments about our sleeping arrangements.

"Was she like a big blonde blanky" Carly teased as I sat on my laptop ignoring her. I finished uploading our webicon schedule onto and watched as about 3,000 comments popped up underneath it.

"We need to go soon we have a red carpet meet and greet at 10 and then our interview at 12.30" I told Carly trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I can't wait to tell everyone at webicon about this morning" Carly smirked.

"You better not say anything" said Sam emerging from the bathroom. She was dressed in her usual khaki shorts and a blue t-shirt.

"Why not?" Carly moaned.

"You know how those "Seddie" girls get" I said "They'll go insane".

"Oh, fine" Carly agreed.

**At Webicon Sam's POV**

We walked in the door of webicon and were amazed at the difference from the night before.

Fans piled in barricades and a couple of security guards separated us from the fans that were pushing and screaming. Suddenly a high pitched scream erupted from somewhere in the crowd.

"Oh My God! Its iCarly" The crowd turned to look at us we carefully walked over Freddie waved and smiled.

"FREDDDIEEE!" someone screamed. Arms reached out grabbing at us, one grabbing at Freddie and pulling him into the pile of girls. Carly and I just watched as his legs disappeared.

"Well go get him" said a nagging voice from behind me. Carly pushed me in the direction of the crowd.

"Ugh, fine" I stepped back to the door and took a running start. I superman jumped into the crowd. Hands pulled and pushed everywhere around me, I opened my eyes to see Freddie's foot in-front of me. I grabbed it and began to push my way out of the crowd. I saw the barricade move out from in-front of me and crawled out still keeping a death grip on Freddie's foot. Eventually once I could tell Freddie was out I collapsed.

"Thanks" Said Freddie, though you couldn't really hear it over the crowd. I smiled at him and we got up.

"Freddie are you ok?" Carly asked helping him up.

"Yeah I'm fine" Freddie held out a hand to me now which I took. We stared at the crowd in awe of what had just happened.

"Those girls almost tore you to pieces" said Carly.

"I know" said Freddie breathlessly "WOOOOOO"

He flew back into the crowd of girls. After 5 minutes of arguing who would get him out I saw a hand emerge from the crowd. I took Freddie's hand and once again pulled him from the crowd.

He attempted to fix his hair and clothes which were now a complete mess. Carly rolled her eyes and walked off. I followed her but got sidetracked at the "FatShake" stand.

"So this is like a fat-cake but in a smoothie?" I asked the server.

She nodded and handed me my 5th smoothie, I payed and turned around to see someone I really didn't want to see. Marley walked up to me smiling I looked away awkwardly.

"Hi Sam" he said in a cheery tone.

"Yeah hey Marley, well I better be going iCarly has a thing in like two minutes I gotta be at" I said and turned to walk off, but he caught me.

"Wait Sam I really am sorry about that stuff I said last night" He looked at me smiling innocently.

"Yeah it's ok, I just hate all that stuff you know" I said and smiled back.

"I know I must have sounded insane to you" He laughed and I joined in.

We talked for a few minutes until I realised the time and ran off to the iCarly conference room. I looked in the door to see a room full of fans all looking excited. I shut the door and grabbed my bag, I put it over my face and ran behind the curtains.

"Sam where have you been" Freddie whisper yelled at me.

"I discovered fat-shakes" I smiled and Carly and Freddie just looked at me like I was insane.

_And now what you've all been waiting for! _An announcers voice came on the speakers, as screaming from the crowd ensued. _The cast of iCarly! Freddie, Carly and Sam. _We walked out as our names were called and up to the podium. I was still amazed by our fame.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating regularly **** but I am gonna try to make it easier every 3 days OR every 5 reviews whichever comes first. But anyway thanks for all the positive reviews its so awesome to hear your feedback. Your all super awesome. **

**PS: I know ISAFW already came out but I have my opinions and this is how I would've liked it. **

**PPS: did anyone else get how the fans were mostly creddier's in the show Dan obviously trying to put them down nicely without making us all think Seddie will never happen! **

**PPPS: I know you want me to shut up now but please tell me if you think characters are getting OOC in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Freddie's POV**

Wow! I thought as we walked in hundreds of people piled into a very small room looking up at us and cheering. It was so amazing how famous we really were. I smiled and waved and then scooted into my seat.

_Welcome to webicon iCarly. _The announcer voice came over and more cheering began. The announcer quieted them down and I saw the red light in our microphone come on. Carly reached out and grabbed it.

"Hi Guys" said Carly, more cheering came and Carly shushed them. "Its so great to be here at webicon".

_Thankyou for being here guys! Now the crowd knows the rules so ill just let you go ahead and answer some questions. _Hands flew up around the room and Carly picked a girl in the front row.

"Hey guys I'm Sarah from Wisconsin. My question is for Sam" said the girl as she pushed some black hair out of her face.

"Go ahead" said Sam.

"Ok so you know your remote has six buttons right" the girl smiled "and I've counted almost 94 different sounds it makes why is that?"

Sam looked over to me and I answered simply "I made it to be programmable so we could put on the sounds we need for that week". The girl sat down and smiled at Freddie like he was her personal god.

Things went on like that for a while. Questions about the show and tech stuff for me. A painful number of questions about fashion for Carly and a Surprising number of questions about food for Sam.

"… and that's why the best sauce with ham is apple" Sam finished answering her question, Carly and I looked at her bewildered she had been talking for about 5 minutes, but it made sense food was her passion.

"Right then" I said and cleared my throat "next question".

I noticed a nerdy looking girl a few rows from the front stretching her arm so high I thought it would fall off.

"Uh you" I pointed to her. She smiled widely and stood up.

"Freddie do you remember about a year ago Sam played a prank on you on iCarly" I looked over to Sam who looked worried for some reason.

"Um Sam plays lots of pranks refresh my memory please" I asked nicely smiling and rolling my eyes at Sam.

"You know when she said you'd never kissed anyone" the girl said to me. I immediately regretted asking her.

"Oh… uh …yeah that" I looked down trying not to flashback to that night on the balcony with Sam.

_Well should we?_

_Just to get it over with. _

_Well lean. _

_That was… nice. _

_I hate you. _

_You too. _

"Well I just wanted to know have either of you kissed somebody yet?" I looked over to Sam; she stared back at me with a look that said to be careful.

Carly looked at me then Sam and laughed a snort like a pig blowing a balloon. The crowd looked over at her confused, while Sam glared at her

The nerdy girl stared at me intently, so I decided to tell the truth.

"Yes I have" I said a little too loudly "and so has Sam". I caught her eye for a split second and I saw a little blush rise on her cheeks.

"Next question" said Sam now eyeing the nerdy girl who reluctantly sat down. "You in the green shirt" Sam pointed rudely and signalled for him to stand.

A chubby boy in a green shirt that said iCarly on the front with a picture of the trio stood up.

"Well in regards to the last question I uh just wanted to know who it was that you two have kissed?" he smiled looking way too excited to find out. I was worried the only person I had kissed was Sam and I didn't think she had kissed anyone either.

My thoughts were confirmed when I saw the look on her face. Carly still looked as though she was about to burst out laughing looked at me and winked. Of course I had kissed Carly but with all the Creddier's that wasn't one I wanted to bring up here.

"Well?" he asked expectantly. I guess there had been a longer silence than we thought.

"Well truthfully I don't want to invade this persons privacy so I am just gonna check they don't mind me telling 300 people" I said and quickly texted Sam

**What are we gonna do!**

_I don't know should we tell them. _

**Do you want to?**

_But Seddie it would be so annoying they would go crazy. _

**So what do we say? **

_Make up a name? _

**There are about 20 people from Seattle here right now! **

_Oh um well then you'll just have to say you lied you never kissed anyone. Loser._

**Neither did you. **

_BWAHHHHH! _

**Meeeehhhhhh. **

"Uh ok so the truth is we lied neither Sam or I have kissed anyone" I said and I expected people to start yelling, but they didn't. Instead the guy in the green shirt said something unexpected.

"Well then Sam wanna get it over with" he jeered and made kissy faces at her. I had the urge to walk over and slap him in the face.

"Ew, god no that is disgusting I would rather kiss Freddie" Sam screeched.

"Thanks Sam" I said looking over at her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well then get it over with, with Freddie then" this came from the nerdy girl who was now standing and pointing at us.

"Come on guys, just to get it over with" Sam's eyes went wide at the familiar words.

"Look this is crazy lets just calm down ok" said Carly now looking serious.

"No we want to see a kiss!" shouted the guy in green.

KISS, KISS, KISS! The crowd had started chanting.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

_So we kiss now or tell them we already did. _

**We tell them and they think were secretly dating!**

_We do it now and they get it on camera!_

**What's worse? **

_I think telling them they'll go insane with that. _

**So we kiss and act like it's horrible. **

_Act? _

**I know it will be easy for me! You smell like bacon and fat-shake. **

_And you smell like tic bath!_

**Let's just do this then. **

_Fine tic boy. _

Sam stood up and looked at me we both walked to the middle of the stage.

I looked into her deep blue eyes and she looked back. We stood like that for a while a few feet apart.

"Well lean" she smiled slightly and I took a step towards her closing the distance between us.

**Ahh cliffy haha don't hate me for it hope you are enjoying I have a big plot for this story :D I will keep my promise (see above AN) xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey please don't be mad I broke our deal guys :S **

**I have been on the search for a beta reader and it has been hectic but I will try so much harder to have it ready for you. **

**:D:D:D Also so many reviews you guys rock! I will give shout outs next chapter :D**

**Sam's POV **

We leaned towards each other as a series of cheering and booing ensued around us. I heard Carly gasp into her microphone we were just inches apart everything felt slow motion.

BANG

A large smack in the side of my head brought me back to normal speed as I turned away from Freddie to see a large man in the back corner smiling smugly shouting "YES CREDDIE FOR THE WIN!".

Two larger security guards pulled the fan towards the door as Seddie shippers booed him and Creddie shippers looked ashamed or tried to save him. The crowd began shouting more than before chaos ensued around us. I looked back to see Freddie picking something off the floor. It was a half empty fatshake cup. I grabbed it out of his hands quickly and examined it, I came to the conclusion that it was the thing that had hit me and stopped the kiss.

The kiss.

The kiss Freddie and I almost shared. I felt a weird swelling sensation in my stomach I was upset and angry. But why its not like I wanted this to happen I should be happy right?

But I couldn't shake the feeling of regret from me. I looked up once again to see Freddie staring at me he was blushing like mad.

"Are you okay?" he stuttered out.

"Uh yeah I've been hit worse before" I laughed. I felt my face go red but I refused to look away and break this moment. Apparently Carly had other plans.

"Heh hem" she coughed loudly and I forced myself to look back at her. "We should go before these people throw more stuff at us. Freddie and I walked around the table as Carly made one last attempt at peace. "Come on guys lets stop this before it gets out of hand". Nobody seemed to bat an eyelash at us.

Until a chair came flying at Carly which she quickly ducked "It's out of hand" she said as we rushed out of the conference room.

We made our way into our "dressing room" as Carly called it, and locked the door. I slumped onto the floor and leaned against the wall, the room spun around me for a moment.

"Sam are you ok?" asked Carly but I could barely respond "Sam?".

"Maybe that fat-shake hit her harder than we thought?" said Freddie from across the room. Carly kneeled beside me and Freddie joined her moments later on my other side. I lifted my hand behind my head and felt a wetness in my hair, I pulled it out to see red dripping all over it.

"Oh my god!" screamed Carly panicking "I cant see blood I'm gonna throw up!".

"Relax Carly we need something to put pressure on it" said Freddie in a strangely relaxed voice.

"Um… ok" said Carly searching for something.

"Here" said Freddie grabbing his jacket and pushing it behind my head "Carly go get some help, ok". Carly nodded and got up leaving the room quickly as she could.

I felt a sudden urge to sleep but something kept me awake. Freddie was shaking me. "Sam! You have to stay awake a little bit longer ok?" his eyes bored into mine and I nodded.

"Freddie…you- you're so-" I stuttered trying to speak.

"I know Sam" he said softly taking my limp hand in his.

"Thanks" I sighed and closed my eyes again drifting off.

"No! Sam wake up I need you to stay awake" he said the only words keeping my eyes open _**I need you. **_"Here why don't we listen to some music" he said spotting a radio in the corner and switching to the first thing that came on.

_Baby, babe, let's get together.  
Honey, hon, me and you.  
And do the things, ah, do the things  
That we like to do._

Freddie smiled realizing what song was playing.

_Do a little dance, make a little love,  
Get down tonight.  
Get down tonight._

I listened relaxing to the beat I closed my eyes once again. Freddie squeezed my hand and I opened my eyes again.

"Sam sing along" Freddie urged.

"Um… _Baby babe, ill meet you_" I sang and Freddie joined me.

"_Same place, same time.  
Where we can get together  
And ease up our mind."_

I laughed as I sang the next line.

"_Do a little dance" _

Freddie finished for me.

"_Make a little love" _

We sang the next bit together.

"_Get down tonight,_

_Get down tonight"_

We continued singing and dancing until the song ended we were giggling so much we didn't hear the door opening as Carly walked in.

"Hey Freddie there's a doctor over at the first aid booth but its on the other side of the building" said Carly.

"You mean we have to go through the fans" said Freddie in a frightened tone. I understood that he was afraid those fans had been wild this morning.

"Yeah… you think we'll make it?" asked Carly.

"We might, but she wont" said Freddie gesturing to me.

"HEY!" I shouted "I will be fine thankyou very much!" I said attempting to get to my feet but falling onto the floor and Freddie instead.

"Do you reckon you could…" Carly trailed off and did something behind me I couldn't see.

"She'll kill me for it later" sighed Freddie he stood up bringing me with him and then his arm crashed under my knees causing me to fall back into his arms. I made meagre attempts at fighting him but failed, I hated feeling so weak but the bliss I was feeling from the blood loss was keeping me calm.

**Freddie's POV **

Wow what a day I almost kissed Sam. But that wasn't the weirdest part, I had wanted to kiss her. I was so disappointed when that Creddie person threw the shake at Sam because I didn't get to kiss her.

I had seen the look of disappointment in Sam's eyes as well. Though I didn't get to discuss it because we soon found Sam was bleeding from a cut made by the shake, she struggled lightly in my arms as I carried her out of the room. We opened the door to a room full of screaming fans.

A hush fell over the room as we passed through all we could hear were light whispers and clicks from phones as people took photos of this strange occurrence. It seemed like an eternity had passed when we finally made it to the medical office.

I lay Sam down on the bed and a group of doctors began fussing over her. When I was sure she was ok I went and sat down against the wall. The room was small and several cots lined the wall only two were being used at the moment. One held a boy in a silver night costume, he nursed a cut on his arm most likely made by his sword which sat by his side. The other cot held someone I couldn't see, a boy he was large and had several bruises along his legs and arms like he had been beaten up. I studied him carefully for a moment, there was something familiar about him. He rolled over moaning as he did and facing me I realised who he was.

His "Creddie 4 the Win" t-shirt gave him away. He was the idiot who threw the cup at Sam and almost killed her. Rage boiled in me for many reasons I couldn't explain I rose from my chair and marched over to him.

I heard Carly gasp behind me followed by Sam's "Oh Chiz".

"What do you think you're-" the boy began but then realising who I was he stopped. I smiled and lifted my arm and in one swift move punched him right in the face.

**So you like review and tell me!**

**Oh and I have decided to add a little reader participation. Review with a description of yourself and I will put you in this story. One person with the funniest description will get something extra… **

**Review!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**v**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I know its been a while :S I have just sort of been struggling with what to put in because I sort of need a filler type chapter thing but this is more to the plot kind of. Youll have to read to find out :D I Have also been in hospital having surgery but I am on bedrest now and im using all my free time to write for you 3 

Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly it would be exactly like it is now.

Sam's POV

I was speechless. Freddie had just punched this guy in the mouth for me. FOR ME! I tried desperatley not to smile but it was difficult, I was so proud and I never knew he had such a good right-hook. Freddie turned around and walked out of the room winking at me as he did and whistling a familiar tune. Carly sat in stunned silence as a nurse who had witnessed the whole ordeal told me to stop laughing.

Once I was bandaged and free to go Carly and I left webicon heading straight for our hotel to look for Freddie. Sure enough we found him on the couch eating a burger and watching "Celebrities Underwater". I turned for the fridge but Carly grabbed my arm and sat me on the couch with Freddie, she flicked off the tv and stood in front of us.

"Well?" she asked staring us down.

"What?" We said together.

"Oh please you two almost kiss on stage at webicon and im supposed to say nothing!" she yelled. "And of course macho man here decides to punch some dude to "defend your honour" or something, what the chiz!"

"Oh..." I sigh unsure of what to say "...look Carls it- it was just because all this fan pressure and stuff" I say looking away from the now fuming Carly "its really hard with Seddie you know" my eyes fix onto a spot on the floor.

"Please you dont think I get the same thing with Creddie Sam!" she yells again.

"Its not as bad for you, everybody knows Seddie has more fans!" I yell almost shocked at my own words.

Carly's jaw drops and she looks as stunned as I feel "Yeah but everyone knows you and Freddie will never happen!" She yells.

"Oh really so there's a chance that 'Creddie' will happen" I scream making finger marks around Creddie.

"More likely than you and Freddie ever kissing. AGAIN!" she scoffs.

"Oh really!" I say stubbornly.

"Really!" she replies.

"Fine!" I say and I turn to Freddie who has been silent throughout this whole conversation he looks bewildered. "Freddie, what do you think" I speak calmly to the boy who looks like he'd rather be aywhere but here.

"Um... well this is all kind of silly" He says shrugging.

"What?" Carly and I say together.

"Well you two are fighting over which girl has the most pressure put on them by all this "Seddie" or "Creddie" stuff, the thing is your the Cr- and the S- im the -eddie in both, I have to deal with more than both of you, I recieve abuse and admiration from both sides and if I 'did' or 'do' like one of you its not like I could ever say anything!" he rants, I look away ashamed I never really thought of it that way. As much pain as I get from this Freddie gets the brunt of it.

"Oh" I say shuffling my feet.

"What do you mean?" says Carly, I can only believe she is having a majorly slow moment.

"What?" he says looking up at Carly's round eyes.

"When you say 'It's not like you could ever say anything' what do you mean?" she asks locking eyes with the brunette boy.

"I... I could never say anything because that person would be put in danger! These fans would tear her apart for ruining the other 'ship'" Says Freddie, I realise he has obviously thought about this before and maybe that is why all his comments to Carly have slowed, because it puts one of us in danger "...and" he adds "I dont know if one or either of you like me and I wouldn't want to hurt one of you like that" he says this with a little smile.

"Of course Freddie it kills us to be without you" I laugh sarcastically.

"Yeah, I would die for your love" says Carly fake fainting onto the couch.

"Please Freddie love me" I say dramatically grabbing at his shirt.

"No love me" says Carly pulling him in her direction.

"Ladies please there's enough of me to go around" he says leaning back and putting his arms around Carly and I. We fall into a fit of laughter then none of us able to breathe momentarily. We decided to go out for dinner then, it is still cold so I remember to grab my coat before we leave.

"I'll check my pearphone for good restauraunts" says Freddie, Carly and I roll our eyes at the tech nerd. "Oh here's a good one!" he says smiling.

"What is it an internet cafe" I mock.

"No way better c'mon" he grabs my wrist and we run off down the street.

...

"So what is this place?" asks Carly as she chases to catch up with us.

"Oh you'll see" smirks Freddie "Its right here" we come to a stop in front of a restauraunt and I am almost speechless at the name

'LIL SAM'S FRIED CHICKEN'

"Holy mother of chiz!" I squeal jumping up and down.

"We have to get a photo and put it on the iCarly website" says Carly grabbing her camera from her purse. I pose in front of the sign first and then Freddie and Carly join me for a group shot.

We enter the restauraunt to see that it isnt a crappy fast food place, but a fancy restauraunt. Most people are well dressed we draw attention to ourselves as we walk in.

"Welcome to Lil Sam's, reservation?" asks the hostess dryly as she examines our out of place attire.

"Uh, no we kinda dont" says Carly.

"Sorry no reservation no table" says the woman.

"Actually look under 'Unis Briggs'" says Freddie. The woman looks at her page and back at us.

"Yes table for three" she says "Right this way" she leads us to the back of the restauraunt to a small table.

...

Freddie's POV

"Wow Freddie I cant believe you got us a reservation for this place" says Carly. I nod proudly and look over to Sam who is literally drooling over the menu.

"Yeah I thought you'd like it" I say. Carly nudges Sam in the ribs and she looks up at Carly and then at me.

"Thanks Fredamame" she says with a wink before returning to her menu. Carly gives me a look that says "At least she said thanks, actually I dont think i've ever heard Sam say thanks, wow thats a big first and she did it for you awwww" its a lot to say in one look but Carly manages to get it across. I look down at my menu and ponder what to eat when I heard gasps from both sides of me.

"Hi I'm Adam and I'll be your server tonight what can I get for you" says a tall boy who is now standing over our table. He has short balck hair and tan-ish skin and I can see him eyeing Sam and Carly.

"Uhh..." says Carly almost drooling. I roll my eyes and look to Sam expecting a similar reaction but her eyes are glued to her menu.

"Sam?" I ask tapping her on the shoulder. She lowers her menu to look at me and I see what she is so excited about.

_The ultimate buffet! Fried Chicken with 3 kinds of ribs and a ham!_

She jabs her finger at the menu and shows it to me and then Adam.

"I'll have a regular fried chicken and a ham" I say and Adam scribbles down on his notepad again.

"And for Carly" asks Adam and I feel my mouth drop.

Next chapter! Look at me scheduling and everything :D

Also check out my profile for info on everything I've got going on :D and if your interested I desperatley need a beta** please please!


End file.
